The present invention relates to development systems for toners and more particularly relates to the use of chemically prepared toners in development systems.
Digital printers and similar devices have a number of properties that need to be achieved in order to provide a satisfactory toner image, especially with respect to high speed digital printers. One property that can be improved is image quality, which sometimes is affected by high levels of granularity in the image. In addition, a relatively constant and stable developer life during use of a digital printer or other printer/copier device is very desirable in order to maintain a constant image quality.
Further, in two-component developer systems, there is often a build-up of fine toner which does not become part of the toner image but remains in the printer. This buildup of fine toner over time can create dusting problems wherein the dusting problem makes itself apparent on the toner image and therefore diminishes toner image.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a development system that produces prints with high image quality and further is not affected by any buildup of fine toner during the developing process. In addition, there is a need to provide an improved charge stability over time and thus avoid any of the above-described disadvantages.